Aragorn's Sister
by Silverhawk39
Summary: What if Aragorn had a sister? A 10 year old sister, to be specific. Arianna follows the story in her own way through the challange of the one ring.
1. Chapter 1

ARIANNA:

It was my 10th birthday. It just had to be my birthday that I learned the truth. Ada called both me and Estel to his office.

"Hello Estel, Elin." Ada smiled. "I have a conffetion. You are both adopted."

Aragorn answered, "We knew that."

Ada cleared his throat, and continued, "You guys are not who you think you are. You are still my daughter and son but you have different names and identities. Estel, your real name is Aragorn of Gondor. King of Gondor to be exact. Elin your name is Arianna. You are the crown princess of Gondor. Your mother had me raise you both from babies because she was hunted and needed you guys to be safe. Aragorn, your mother gave you to me take care of you. Arianna, your mother and father are still the same but 77 years later when she gave birth to you she died. From two ways, grief because your father was killed fighting an orc raid and from the pain of giving birth. You both are dundein, which means that you live longer than humans. You will probably live to 200 or 300." Ada explained.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us. I have lived here for 87 years and you never told me!" Aragorn shouted, outraged. While my brother had another outburst, I sat their shocked. A crystal tear slipped down my cheek.

"I need to go on a walk," I stood up and walked out the room and to my quarters. Slipping in to my room, I closed the door and slid to the floor. Sobbing, I asked myself why. I don't want to be abondaned. I crawled to my bed and cried myself to sleep. When Aragorn came to check on me, he found me asleep curled up. He pulled a blanket on me and kissed my forehead. Yawning, I opened my eyes. My eyes were blood-shot and puffy. He could see the faint tear marks that ran down my face. "Am I still your sister?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course, you are," Aragorn kissed my forehead again and hugged my tight.

"It had to be on my 10th birthday, didn't it?" I asked. "Well, I had no idea. I'm glad that you are still my younger sister." Aragorn smiled. Arowen, peeked through the door and tiptoed in.

" Hey, I heard about what happened. That was pretty rough wasn't it. Arianna is a very pretty name. Why don't you like it?" She asked frowning.

"It's not that I don't like it is that I was lied to for 10 whole years and all this time, I thought Ada was my real ada." I whispered.

"He is still. Don't you see?" Arowen asked as Aragorn rocked me gently.

"Well, yeah but I can't believe that my birth parents dumped me," I said meekly.

"Our birth parents didn't dump us. They gave us to Ada to take care of us for our protection." Aragorn commented.

"Hey, Ari," Elladan and Elhoir, thw two oldest brothers in our family, called. "You wanna come with us on a trail ride?" I rolled my eyes at my new nick name and answered, "Sure as long as Arowen and Aragorn come to." "Fine," They both pouted and then stalked away.

A small smile creeped up my lips and then, said "If I am going to go on a trail ride, I'll need to get dressed. Arowen, Aragorn, s'cuse me." I ushered them out before I slipped out of a green silk dress. I grabbed a black shirt, black leggings, black knee high boots, a black mithril shirt ( a mithril shirt is a shirt that is made out of unbreakable metal that can block anything and as light as a feather) , a black cape with a silver leaf brooch and a black belt. Grabbing my eleven bow, and quiver, I slipped them over one shoulder. Grabbing my elven sword that glows blue when there is danger near, I sheathed it and french braided my silky brown waist length hair. My silver eyes sparkled ready for some fun. My fair skin tone looked nice with my black shirt, I noticed as I checked myself in the mirror.

I rushed out side and found my brother. He had shoulder length brown, wavy hair, silver/gray eyes and fair skin. He wore a green cloak with a silver leaf brooch, a brown shirt, a brown vest, brown knee high boots, a pair of brown leggings and a thick brown belt. It had his regular sword in it's sheath snapped on it and his bow and quiver full with arrows snugly fit on his shoulder.

Arowen stepped out with her black hair pulled back, , black knee high boots, a pair of brown leggings, a green shirt, and a brown cloak. There was a thin light elven sword strapped on to her waist and a bow with a quiver slipped over a shoulder. Both Elladan and Elhoir had a brown shirt, black pants, black boots, green cloaks and brown belts with elven swords. Slung over the right shoulder was a bow and quiver for each of them.

"Ready?" Arowen asked. We all nodded. Racing to the stables, we all saddled our horses.

My elven horse named Argo was a male, black stallion and had friendly brown eyes. Aragorn's was a starberry roan named Mero. She was a female and an eleven horse. Elladan and Elhoir had Raven and Laho. They were both black horses. Arowen had a white stallion, that was a female named Kacho.

After they were all saddled, we rode to a small creek called Maheeho's Creek. We had a picnic and finally I vented all the emotions I had to Arowen. She was a great lisenter and understood a lot of stuff. At about sun set, we rode back to Riven dale. I rubbed down Argo down, fed him and put a black blanket on him. I raced to my quarters, and then snuggled under. I didn't know I was that tired because I slept in my clothes.

The next day I did the same out fit but with new clothes. Rushing down to the kitchen, I grabbed a quick breakfast and then headed to the stables. Saddling Argo, I galloped away from Rivendale.I was going to ride away for the day.

Sindarion (Elvish):

Ada: Daddy


	2. Chapter 2

ARAGORN:

Waking up at dawn, I tip-toed to Arianna's room. When I knocked on the door, she didn't answer. I pushed the door open and found no one. Instead there was a note on the bed:

DEAR ARAGORN,

I HAVE LEFT FOR THE DAY TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. I'LL BE FINE. I HAVE ARGO WITH ME. I'LL BE BACK TONIGHT.

-Arianna

I sighed unhappily and stalked out of the room. Arianna was gone, Arowen was at an all day meeting and Elladan and Elhoir were just plain annoying, Surviving the twins would be very hard. I frowned and decided to go after Arianna. "I bet she went to the Crystal Falls." I muttered under my breath, as I packed, food, lots of water, a tent, bed stuff and cooking utensils. Loading up the saddle bags, I saddled and then mounted Mero. Galloping to Crystal Falls, I found Arianna. She was sitting next to the pool at the bottom of the Crystal Falls. "Hey, Ari!" I shouted, happily.

ARIANNA:

After I arived, I dismounted and sat in thought. "Hey, Ari," I heard someone shout.

Whirling up, I unsheathed my sword and held it ready. "Whoa! It's just me!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy," I apoligized. "Hey, you want to see something cool?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"Well, follow me and," I turned around, "Mount up." Mounting Argo, I nudged him up the steep hill to the wall.

"Okay, you showed me a wall." He looked at me quizzecally.

"Echuio," I whispered. Then, I had Argo walk through the wall. When my brother didn't come after me, I said, "Okay, it's magical. And you have to say "Echuio" to come in. If you don't you walk into a solid wall."

"Alright. Echio." He said unsure, then like me he and Mero walked through the wall. "Whoa," I heard him breath.

"It isn't much but..." I trailed off, embarresed.

"Not much! This is awesome!" Aragorn shouted. As my brother admired my place, I did, too. My secret hideout had pearl walls with obsidean floors. On top of the fancy floors, were soft cream rugs. There were two beds.

One had a black velvet comforter, black silk sheets, and huge, black pillows. On the black comforter was a stiched on name with cream thread, Arianna. It had a olive wood frame and black obesidean jewels writing my name in the rear end of the frame. A black canopy draped itself above the bed. There were three fresh towels and one wash cloth. Two cream bottles lay next to the towels. They were strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Next to those, was a strawberry scented bar of soap.

The second bed had a green velvet comforter, green silk sheets, and huge, green pillows. The green comforter had a stiched on name in brown thread, Aragorn. It had a cherry wood frame and black obsidean jewels wrote Aragorn's name in the rear end of the frame. A green canopy draped itself above the bed. There were three fresh towels, one wash cloth, two brown bottles and a brown bar of soap. The bottles had orange scented shampoo and conditioner and the soap was orange scented, too. There were two wardrobes. One was made out of olive and the other was made out of cherry wood. There were also two dressers, each next to a bed.

"Okay, in the dressers are weapons. The beds are accomested to you and me. Each wardrobe is magical ,so if you think about what you want to wear, it will appear on you. Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Of course!" He looked a me like I had grown two heads."This is the best part," I told him. I walked over to my dresser and clicked a small bump. The back pearl wall rose up and there was a water fall.

"So this is The Crystal Falls. The water falls are crystal clear and the trees are trees that grow jewels. The fish and turtles are one of Ada's touches." I explained.

"That's why you always have a lot of allowance!" He shouted and then pouted like a little baby. Around other people other than just us he is always so tough but inside he is a big baby.

"Ugh, these stupid riding clothes Ada made me wear are horrible," I groaned. Then, he saw me walk into my wardrobe and the doors close. The next second or two, I was out. I was wearing a soft, black, cotton shirt and a black cape with a silver leaf pendent. The pendent was pure silver and had obesidean jewels lining the edge of the pendent that held my cloak together. My pants were tight, cotton pants in a black color and my boots were black, leather and knee high. My hair was in a french braid. Thank goodness my brown hair was strong and thick! Like usual I had a thin black leather belt that had my eleven sword on it and my olive wood bow and leather quiver full of obesidean tipped arrows and raven feathers.

"How do you like it?" I asked him, twirling around.

"Beautiful!" He answered, as he swooped over and picked me up by my waist and twirling around with me.

The night went by fast and morning came soon. I dressed like I had the other day and walked outside to get the clear morning air. I saw something move in the trees and I asked, nervously," Who's there?" I was answered with a huge burst of pain. My scream filled the air before I heard or saw no more.

ARAGORN:

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Slipping out of my bed, I saw that Ari's bed was empty. Stepping into the wardrobe, I was suddnely wearing a brown shirt, a brown vest, a green cape with a simple string tie, brown pants and brown boots. A thick brown belt with my broad sword adorned my outfit, along with a cherry wood bow and brown leather quiver with iron tipped arrows that had dove feathers on it.

Suddnely, a scream filled the air. "I know that scream," I thought. "ARI!" I yelled. Tearing out the stone door, I saw that an orc was approaching Ari. Slipping my bow off, I loaded and shot the orc. Five more orcs came tearing out toward me and I dropped my bow. Unsheathing my sword, I ran toward them. Killing off those five, I saw that there weren't any more orcs.

Racing over to Ari, I dropped down to see her wounds. She had an arrow stuck in her shoulder and a few small cuts. I tore off a piece of my cloak, I tried to get the arrow out but it was barbed. "I can't get it out. I have to at least get the blood to stop," I murmered. The strip of cloth I tore from my cloak was handy as I tried to get the blood to stop from her other wounds. Then, I saw the blood that was oozing out from the arrow wound. It was black!

"Oh, no! This is bad. If the blood is black, that means that the arrow was poisness." I whispered. Picking up my un-conscious sister, I ran inside the hideout.

Saddling Mero, I tied Argo to Mero. Mounting Mero, I dashed outside on Mero with Argo trailing behind. It was about a 12 minute ride but it felt like forever before I got to the palace.

Riding to the stables, I told the stable hands, "Feed, water and rub these guys down. After that put them into their stalls." I ordered.

They nodded and I jumped off Mero. Racing to the Halls of Healing, I yelled, "ADA!" Ada came racing toward me and saw Ari.

"Take her over here." He told me. He had me put her down on a bed and then had me leave.

"But..." I gasped. My eyes were full of worry and I begged and begged.

"NO, you need your rest if you are going to go to the Council today. They shall be coming in six hours." He said, authority shining through the words.

"Fine," I loped off. Elladan and Elhoir pounced on me after I left the room. They asked me question after question and I answered none.

"Hey, leave your poor brother alone," Glorfindel scolded. Glorfindel is another healer here. He loves Arianna and I. But he, (like me), is always annoyed with my brother's antcis.

"Fine," they both pouted and walked away from me.

"So, your sister is hurt?" He asked.

"Yea," I told him.

"Well, I can tell your worried. You should go take a bath and change clothes. Then, you might want to relax and read a book till the Council meeting.

The next few hours went by fast and before I knew it, people were arriving.

Sindarion:

Echio: Open/ Awaken

Ada: Daddy


	3. Chapter 3

ELROND:

Arianna was strong and Aragorn was stubborn. I laughed at what I thought off before I set to work.

Apparently, Arianna's blood was infected with a little bit of poisen but it was a common poisen. It was cured with a special plant's petals that were crushed up and made into a tea. Giving her a little bit of that tea, I tended to her other wounds.

When she woke up, Arianna asked, "Is Aragorn okay?" I laughed and she glared at me.

"Yes, he is. Do you want to be your brother's special guest to the council?" I asked. A small smile crept up onto her face.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed, launching herself onto me. I laughed and hugged her.

ARIANNA:

When Ada told me that I could go, I was released a little after that. Then, I dressed in a sky blue silk gown in the style of the elves. Arowen, came in and looked at me.

"Hey, little sis. Here, let me help." She came and laced up my dress. She took four strands of hair and braided them. Pulling them back,she did an original eleven style hair due. She smiled and pulled a silver Rivendale Princess crown out from behind her.

Placing it on, she smiled and said, "That was mine when I was just a youngling. Now it is yours. Take care of it." Then, she helped me rummage through my stuff to find a pair of sky blue slippers.

After we found them, she took a necklace off one of her necklaces and told me, "That is a sister necklace now. I have one,too." She showed me her silver chain with the silver flower shaped pendent. "The pendent is made out of the purest gold and the stones are only the diamonds of Rivendale." I smiled and hugged her. "By the way, the sister necklaces have an enchantment that lets us feel each other like a bond almost. Like pain or happiness, for example. Oh, by the way, once you put them on, they can't come off unless one of them dies. And that won't happen anytime soon." I laughed and squeezed her tight.

"Now, scoot. Get to your brother." She waved me off and I walked happily to my brother who was reading a book.

"Hi," I announced.

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank the Valar!" He murmered into my hair, as he picked me up. "I will never let you go again," He whispered. "I was so worried!"

"Hey, I'm okay. And I get to come with you to the council!" I jumped down from his arms and stumbled.

"Still a little weak, huh?" Elladan and Elhoir teased. I jumped toward them and pulled together by the necks.

"Guess what I have a secret you don't know." I teased. "And I showed Ada, Arowen and Aragorn." I smiled as realzation struck them.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO TELL US!" They screamed.

"No!" I told them calmly. "We got to go!" Aragorn announced and took me away.

"Come back here!" They yelled. But we just sauntered away. After we turned the corner, I burst out laughing.

"That was so good," I choked out between laughing. At that moment, Legolas walked in.

"I'm not going to ask." He smiled.

"Welcome," I politely told him and curtsied.

"Oh, cut the act. Come here, give me a hug," He swooped in and gave me a hug.

"Legolas of Mirkwood. You are not allowed to get any taller. At least in till, I get to your height." Aragorn tried to be all offishal. Then, they both laughed and clasped each others shoulders.

"I missed you, mellon nin." Aragorn announced. "Hey, Lego!" I sang. Legolas growled at my nick name for him. "Guess what! I'm going to the meeting, too! Is that awesome or what?" I smiled and looked at him, my gray eyes sparkled and I cocked my head and looked at him.

"Sure," He smirked.

"Meanie!" I pouted childishly.

"It's time guys," Ada told us as he walked by us. Gripping Ada's hand, I walked to the council. Finding a chair next to Aragorn and Legolas, I sat down. The dwarfs and the human were already sitting down. The other eleves followed Legolas to seats and almost everyone was there.

"I don't see why there is a woman folk here," A dwarf said out loud. I think his name was Gimli, son of Gloin.

"She is totally allowed here. She has a high seat in the Council of Rivendale, anyway." Ada spoke up.

"She is my special guest as well," Aragorn added. He was sitting quietly in his chair.

"Plus, she is Arianna, a daughter of Lord Elrond, of Rivendale." Legolas stood up and glared at him.

"Okay, but why is she so young? She looks to be only 10 years old." The human from Gondor, Boromir, questioned.

"Her age doesn't matter," Ada said. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to stand against the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth is on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Each race is bound to this fate. Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Ada stared at Frodo who came up with the ring and set it on the table.

"So it is true," Boromer breathed. "The doom of men." "It is a gift. A gift for the foes of Mordor." Boromer stood up and addressed the council. "Why not use it? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, your lands are kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against them!" Boromer encouraged.

"You can not use it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn told Boromer. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" seethed Boromer.

Legolas jumped up, "That is no ordinary ranger. That is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

I added in a calm voice. "You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? Isildur's heir?" Boromer asked, disbelif and scorn shone through his voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas sneered.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn told his friend who looked like he could kill Boromer.

"Gondor has no king! Gondor needs no king," Boromer spit back at Legolas before sitting down. While this had gone on, my hand had gripped my secret dagger in my sleeve. Ada had them made with pockets for weapons in the sleeves.

"There is only one choice. The ring must be distroyed," Ada looked at all the members.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli screamed. Grabbing an axe, he rushed toward it and brought the axe down. He flew back as the axe distroyed.

"The ring can not be distroyed by any weapons. It must be cast back into where it came from. It must be taken to Mordor and cast back into it's fiery chasm. One of you must do this," Ada glanced at the counicl.

"You heard him! Someone must do it!" Legolas called out.

"And you think you are going to do it? I will die before I see an elf have the ring!" The dwarf, Gimli yelled back. Then all of the elves leaped up and it looked like Legolas was holding them back. I glanced at Frodo. He stood up.

"I will take it... I will take the ring to Mordor," Frodo volenteered. The arguing stopped. Gandalf looked at Frodo wearily. "I will take the ring to Mordor. But I do not know the way." Frodo repeated.

"I will help you bear this bruden, as long as it is your burden," Gandalf stood and and went behind Frodo.

"By my life or death, I will protect you," My brother rose and knelt infront of him. "You have my sword."

"No," I cried and raced out of the area and to my room. Tears streamed down freely as I ran blindly to my room.

ELROND:

I watched as the scene enfolded. Gandalf, Estel, Legolas, Gimli, Boromer, and Frodo were going to Mordor.

Then, the hobbit, Sam, raced in and called, "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere with out me!" He joined Frodo.

"Well, it seems that nothing can sepeart you. Even though he was summoned to a secret council and you were not," I told him amused. Of course when I said that the other two hobbits came rushing in.

"We're coming too! I mean you'll need intelligent people to come," The hobbit Pippin cried.

"Well, that rules you out,Pip!" Merry, the other hobbit muttered.

"Nine members. We shall call you the fellowship of the ring," I announced.

"Now where are we going?" Pippin asked and I stifled a chuckle. Looking at my adopted son, I saw regret fill them. His eyes were starting to water but he blinked them away.

ARIANNA:

I raced to my room and cried. I curled up and sobbed. Aragorn entered a few minutes later.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I can't just let no one represent our family. Boe i 'waen," He soothed. "WHY?!" I yelled. "Shhhh," He whispered.

"I don't want you to go," I grabbed his shirt and snuggled in to it.

"I know, I know," A tear escaped. "I don't want to go, but I have to," Aragorn rubbed circles on my back and in that moment I had an idea.

"Can I go with you?" I asked.

"No! I'm sorry but no. It's much to dangerous and I don't want to lose you again." A few tears slipped down his face. I looked up at him and brushed them away.

"Fine but you better come back safe other wise," I narrowed my eyes and told him,"Gondor and Rivendale might lose a princess."

"I will," Aragorn reasured.

"I've got to go leave now," He slipped himself away and went to change. I brushed away a few tears and let him go. When they were going to go, I raced outside to see Aragorn mounting. I raced toward him. I called

"Wait!" Aragorn unmounted and came to me. I embraced him and slipped something into his hand. He looked at it.

"Your ring!" He gasped. "It's okay. I know it's all I have of them but I want you to have it to remind you of me," I looked at him. My worryed eyes told him it all. I was afraid of losing him and I know he would want something to have of me like he always does. He smiled.

Pulling me back into a hug, he kissed my forehead and then whispered, "Don't worry! I will come back," He mounted and I waved.

Running toward Legolas who was mounting farther up, I grabbed his arm and whispered, "Don't let anything happen to him! Please!"

Desperation filled my voice and he replied, "Of course not." I hugged him and then watched him and and Aragorn ride away from me. A tear slipped down my face and my eyes were forlorn. Aragorn turned around and waved. Waving back, I turned away and let him go.

-15 Minutes Later-

"Ada!" I called. "I want to go to Rohan!" Ada turned around and surprise was replaced by shock.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to go because Estel is helping stop the war, and I want to, also." I smiled hopefully.

Choking back a sob when I remembered my brother, I begged, "Please! Tauriel will go with me!"

"Fine," He sighed.

"Go get ready," He watched me as I skiped of to my room to pack. After Tauriel, the best warrior Ada knew, (that was here, at least) swore an oath to protect me with her life, Tauriel and I headed to Rohan. It was only a two day trip so it went fast.

When we reached Rohan, the gaurds asked us what an elf and a child were doing traveling together. I made a story up about how I was Tauriel's adopted sister and I came with her here on am task from a lord of one of the elves kingdoms. She was a healer sent from one off the elven realms.

Letting us in, they led us to the palace to meet the princess Eowen.

Eowen spoke franticly and quickly, "My cousin is sick please help. I will repay whatever you want."

"Hey, calm down. Worrying is not going to help. The elf will tend to your cousin in exchange for food and rooms." I soothed.

"Thank you!"Eowen smiled and a tear squeezed out.

"Now lead us to your cousin," Tauriel instructed.

Sindarion:

Ada: Daddy

Havo Dad: Sit down

Mellon Nin: my friend


	4. Chapter 4

-2 days later-

"Tauriel, is he going to make it?" I asked. Tauriel shook her head and I closed my eyes.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. You don't have to," Tauriel reasurred. Just then, Eowen and her brother Eomer walked in. "I am sorry. There is nothing I can do anymore but ease his passing." Tauriel sighed.

"Thank you," Eowen blinked to try to keep the tears in. Then she and her brother took their leave. About three minutes later, Eowen came out of the room in tears.

"What's wrong?" I aked and cocked my head.

"Nothing," She answered. I raised an eyebrow and she conffesed. "Grima, the worm, banished my brother and my uncle is in some sort of spell. I don't know who I can trust anymore," She broke down and I gave her a handcerchef.

"Hey, you know what?" I asked her. "What?" She whispered. "Even though Tauriel looks like she can't hurt a fly, she has killed an entire army of 100 orcs in seven minutes." I told her.

"And Arianna, has characteristics of her brother. Her brother is tough and strong. They both wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends. We think of you as a friend so don't worry," Tauriel smiled.

EOWEN:

Today, an elf and a human child came riding in. I ran up to them as soon as the guards said one of them was a healer."My cousin is sick. I will repay whatever you want." I begged.

The cute 10 year old kid said, "Hey, calm down. Worrying is not going to help. The elf will tend to your cousin in exchange for food and rooms," She soothed.

"Now lead us to your cousin," The elf demanded. Carefully I led them to my cousins room.

-2 days later-

It had been two days since Tauriel, the elf and her adopted sister, Arianna had come. Arianna and I became friends while Tauriel took care of my dying cousin. That day, I walked in to the sick room with my brother Eomer. Tauriel told me that our cousin was passing, "Thank you," I muttered. Blinking tears away, I left the room with my brother. When I told my uncle, the so called "advisor" budged in. He told us to back off and stop our "war mongering" on our poor uncle. Then I left. Watching from a corner, I saw Grima , the advisor, banish my brother. Running away crying, I bumped into Tauriel and Arianna.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied. When she arched her eyebrow at me, I wished I was better at lying. "Grima, the worm, banished my brother and there is a spell on my uncle. I don't know who I can trust anymore." I conffesed. "Hey you know what?" Arianna asked. I shook my head. "Even though Tauriel looks like she can't hurt a fly, she has killed an army of 100 orcs in seven minutes," Arianna told me.

"And Arianna is like her brother. Her brother is tough and strong. They both will protect their friends with their lifes, if need be. We, both think of you as a friend, so don't worry," Tauriel smiled. Even though the story they had was very odd and had secrets to it, Tauriel and the kid weren't so bad.

ARIANNA:

Theodred, the heir to the throne and son of the king, passed away the next day. Eowen wept and wept. Kissing his hand once more, she left. A few minutes later, I heard visitors come in. A fight began as gaurds tried to get them. It ended a few minutes later when all the guards were knocked out. Someone took the spell off of Theoden and Eowen's uncle was free from that nasty worm's commands. A knife in my hand I went into the throne room. Aragorn saw me and gasped. I smiled and thanked the Valar that he wasn't harmed. "Aragorn!" I cried. A grin stretched my lips apart and I raced toward him. Eowen looked weirdly at us and Tauriel whispered something to her and then she nodded.

"I told you I would come back!" He teased.

"Hey, I was worried." I narrowed my eyes at my older brother. I hugged him once more and then he set me down. Racing to Legolas, I jumped on him.

"Hey, Lego!" I teased him. Snarling he pretended to attack me after he set me down. On instinct my hand grabbed my blade and I pulled it out and held it up defensivly. He smiled and he put wards on all of the blades to make sure they won't hurt anybody. He had his two ivory knives and I had my elven sword. It ended up with me with my sword to his throat and him pretend dead. And all the other 69 times we fought.

"I'll be honest with you. Arianna is much better with a blade then I am," Aragorn looked down embarresed.

"Yeah! Where is the "Cone of Shame"?" I cheered. Legolas took an invisable pretend "Cone of Shame" and put it on a pouting Aragorn.

"Ha, ha!" I laughed. "Hey where is Gimli, Boromer, Frodo, Mary, Pippin and Sam?" I asked. A sad look came over my older brother. His eyes told it all. "Oh, I'm sorry that it happened." I told him. Eowen gave Aragorn and I a strange look and Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I knew Aragorn from when he was two hours old and Arianna from one hour old and I still don't know how they do that." Legolas gave us a look that said, "I don't get you two,". "Okay, I'm not some mind reader over here. What happened?" Tauriel exploded. Taking a deep breath, I expleained everything that happened from when they left to what happened in the throne room.

"I still don't get how you do that," Tauriel raised one eyebrow at that.

"Where is that pe-channas of a dwarf?" I muttered.

"What was that?" A very angry dwarf asked.

" Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog." I answered.

"Stop talking that stupid language!" Gimli yelled.

"Ego, *mibo orch." I countered. Then I walked up to him and said, " Pedin edhellen! Not some stupid language!" I screamed in his face and punched him in the nose. I felt good after that.

"Hey, he didn't mean it," Aragorn calmed me down but Legolas was a little moody about Gimli calling Elvish a stupid language. After I punched Gimli, I walked outside to see Argo. Whistling, I waited for Argo to come. A few seconds later, he came galloping up. His black coat shone in the sunlight and I placed my hand on his muzzle. "Come on boy," I hoisted my self on top of his elegant body. Riding away from Rohan, I finally let my stress go. Taking a deep breath, I nudged Argo into a gallop. We galloped across the empty fields and let everything out in that one two hour ride. When we got back, I found a stall for Argo. Taking care of him, I fed him and kissed his nose good night. Walking away, I headed to bed. Aragorn and I slept in one room, Tauriel had one, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf shared one room. Thinking about how perfect this was, I fell asleep. Waking in the morning, I stumbled out of bed. Grimacing, I clutched my necklace. Inside, pain was shooting through my body. It went from the necklace and the bond I had with Arowen. A huge wave of pain was all I felt before I fell. Everything was black.

ARAGORN:

I woke up to a thump sound outside my door. Rubbing my eyes, I undressed from my night clothes into new fresh clean clothes that I had packed. Yawning, I opened the door. Walking out of the door way, I gasped. My sister was unconsious on the floor. Racing over, I could see beads of sweat on her forehead and her eyes moving behind her eyelids. Gingerly picking her up, I headed for our room. Looking at her, she was exhausted and one of her hands was wrapped around her necklace that Arowen gave her. Looking at the time, it was around 6:00am. I settled her into her bed and changed her out of her sweat soaked nightgown and changed her into a new white night gown.

The next few hours were spent trying to help her with the pain and putting a cold wash cloth on her forehead. At 8:00 am, Legolas called me for breakfast. I answered, "I'm going to skip breakfast."

"Come on! I know you're hungry. What's wrong?" Legolas's worried voice sounded through the thick wood.

"Okay, okay. When I woke up, I went outside my room and found Arianna passed out on the floor and she was sweating." I told my best friend. Letting him in, he gasped. "She was better two hours ago. She was only sweating when I found her but now she thrashing around and moaning," I told him. "I think it might be the necklace. She is clutching it and won't let go." I continued.

"I'll get Gandalf!" Legolas sprinted out the door to find the white wizard. About five minutes later, they came in to our room. Gandalf headed straight for my little sister. Closing his eyes, he whispered some words. "It's an enchanted necklace. It connects the two people wearing it to each other. Who gave it to her?" Gandalf asked. "Well, Arowen did." I looked confusedly at the white wizard.

"Then, Arowen is in pain." Gandalf stated. "What we can do to help her is to cover her with covers for the fever and then change her out of the cold nightgown. If you give her some tea made out of the mint plant outside in the garden when Arianna awakens, she might do a little better." Gandalf layed a cold washcloth on my little sister. "Change it every 30 minutes." He instructed.

"Okay," I sighed. I longed for her to open her eyes and talk to me. I wished for her to stop being in so much pain and I longed for both of the girls I loved to be okay.

"Gandalf said that Arowen must have been in pain." Legolas muttered. I looked at him with weary eyes. "You should go get some food. I can tell you're hungry." Legolas shooed me out of our room.

"Go on!" He smiled as I walked away. I was exhausted and hungry. He was so right.

"Sometimes I hate that elf!" I grumbled. A few minutes later, the Mirkwood prince accompined me to the dining hall.

ARIANNA:

I felt so much pain. "Aragorn..." I moaned. Opening my eyes, a bright light showed. I groaned and shut them again. Swing my legs over the bed I stood up. I collapsed and mumbled, "Arowen is in so much pain." Standing up again, I leaned against the wall for support. Opening the door, I stumbled out the room. "I like the wall," I whispered, a little dilusional. Making my way to the dining hall, I collapsed. "Stupid legs," I grumbled. Standing up again, I stumbled into the dining hall. There was a hall full of men eating and talking. "Aragorn!" I called. "Aragorn!" I repeated. With much effort, I searched the tables. Pain radieated from my necklace. "Poor Arowen," I whispered. It was too much. The world went black. A few minutes later, I found myself getting stared at by my older brother. "Curse you!" I murmered and hit him on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For not hearing me when I yelled your name." I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry," I grumbled.

"Make way! Make way!" Eowen and Tauriel came rushing over.

"Thank goodness your okay. I heard that you weren't felling well, so I checked your room. When you weren't there, I thought you were here. If you were hurt, I would be killed!" Tauriel exclaimed crushing me in a hug.

"Midget can't breath, midget can't breath!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," She stepped back as I regained my breath.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, I'll start when I passed out. I walked outside and then I felt blinding pain. I passed out because it kept coming. It was doing the pain in waves from my necklace. When I was unconsious I still felt the burning sensation but it was stronger. I kept seeing pictures of Arowen. She was lifeless in them. I was really scared." A tear slid down my face. "There were many pictures of her. There was one of her in the Hall of Healing, a few of her dead, one at a funeral for her, and the last was that Arowen and you had died," I whispered and the tears kept coming down. Aragorn, came up to me and hugged me gingerly.

"Is Arowen dead?" A worried look crossed my brother's face as he spoke it.

"No," I answered. "If the necklace she gave me is still attached, it means that she is still alive. She is dying but she is alive for now." I wiped my tears and then pain washed across my body and I shut my eyes and grimaced. "Not again," I murmered. The pain was so great. Like 1,000 arrows peircing my skin and then being ripped out again. A scream escaped my mouth and I gripped my necklace. Another picture came. She was dying but it was because Sauron was getting stronger. "When Sauron gets stronger, Arowen and I get weaker." I thought. Moaning, I gripped my brother's shirt with one hand. I was sweating and screams were escaping my throat. It was like Sauron was attacking me.

"It looks like she is a target that Sauron wants to get." I heard Legolas whisper. The image of the eye burned in my mind.

"I see you!" His voice spoke clearly. It burned. It hurt. Screams escaped my clogged throat and tears streemed down my face. Gandalf rushed in and came to me. I felt his cold hand against my hot skin.

"Sauron is trying to contact her and is succeeding." Gandalf exclaimed surprised.

"Make it stop," I begged. My hands and I was in so much pain. He was attacking my mind and prying at me. "Make him go away!" I clung to my brother and beads of sweat were pouring down my face. Salty tears got mixed in with my sweat and it all poured down my face on to my night gown. The men in the dining hall were whispering.

"Is she okay?" A few of them said. Others would say, "Poor girl!" My screams turned into moans, whimpers, and then into nothing. I fell asleep to my brother's soft rocking and soft humming. A peaceful blanket of rest settled over my tired and stressed mind.

Sindarion:

Pe-channas: Idiot

Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog: I can say what I want and you won't understand me

Ego, *mibo orch: Go kiss an orc

Pedin edhellen: I speak Elvish


	5. Chapter 5

ARIANNA:

Waking at 4:57, I stared at my older brother. I had seen Eowen staring at my older brother before and I wondered what she looking at. Was it his dreamy grey eyes, or his nasty looking battle scar on his cheek? While I was looking at him, his deep eyes opened.

"Good morning," I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

Kissing my temple, he replied with, "Good morning, sunshine." Sitting on top of my brother, I hugged him. Scrambling off Aragorn, I dressed in a black shirt, black leggings, black knee high boots, a black cloak with a silver rose pendent, a black mithril shirt, a black belt with my elven sword and my quiver and bow.

"Turn around," A husky voice whispered in my ear. Turning around, I sighed happily as my brother brushed and then braided my hair. There was something on my head that I couldn't identify. Feeling, I touched Arowen's old mithril circlet. Aragorn had braided it into my hair. "Now you can wear it with out fearing it will come out," Aragorn, the best brother in Middle Earth, picked me up and spun me around.

"Let's go," I tugged him after he set me down.

"I think I see Legolas on the balcony." Skipping away from our room, I rounded the bend to see my brother's best friend. "Hey," I called. Turning around, he grinned. Leaping at him, I got hugged furosicly.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty. Feeling better?" He asked.

"I feel fine!" I proclaimed. Setting me down, he stood by the railing and stared at the sky. Suddnely, I felt pain.

"He is here," Legolas muttered and then he and my brother rushed off. Closing my eyes, I could see him.

"You will hand over your life or your adopted sister will suffer," The voice spoke. It burned like flames in my mind. Shaking my head, I tried to ignore him. Walking toward, the door. I heard crys. I saw Pippin and the palantir. He gripped it and then I saw Sauron. He showed a picture of Minas Tirth. The white tree of the king was dead. The city was burning. Then, he asked Pippin his name. Pippin didn't answer and Sauron hurt him for not answering. Then, he turned to me again. "Die or watch everyone you love die!" Sauron screamed in my head.

"No," I gasped. He grabbed three flaming knives and raked them down my stomach. Blacking out, I fell. A few seconds later, I woke up. Getting up ignoring the searing pain, I opened the door. I saw my brother writh the palantir. He let go after a minute and collapsed onto Legolas. Gandalf threw a blanket over the palantir and rushed over to Pippin who wasn't moving. Muttering some words, he gripped Pippin. I didn't hear what he said because I almost fainted. Concentrating on my breathing, I gained enough strength to walk in. Leaning against the door frame, I heard Gandalf prod Pippin intill he told what happened.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer, so he hurt me."

"Did you say anything about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked urgently.

"He didn't say a word about them. He was good about that," I spoke up. My knees gave out and I collapsed. Aragorn stumbled up and came rushing over. Closing my eyes, I breathed in my brother's scent. Horses and the slightest scent of oranges.

"You're hurt," he realized as he saw the marks that Sauron had so vicously gave me. Moaning a little when he touched them, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body went limp. "Get me my medicine bag!" Aragorn muttered to Legolas and Gimli as he passed them. I was layed down and then felt pain. Arching my back, I hissed at the feel of a wet cloth on my wounds.

Opening my eyes, I saw the kind eyes of my brother. "Drink this," He whispered and handed me a cup. "It is a drought that Ada uses. It will make the stiching of the wounds not hurt and for you to be asleep when it happens." He explained. Drinking, it tasted like honey and mint tea. Sighing, my eyes closed and I felt nor heard anything. But in the middle of it, I was visited. By someone by the name of Sauron, to be exact.

"Arowen, princess of Rivendale is dying. When I get stronger, she gets weaker," He smirked as I cringed and a few tears leaked out.

"No! No, Arowen will live. She will live to see me and hug me. Arowen, princess of Rivendale, my adopted sister and best friend will live!" I yelled. Determantion shown through my eyes as I stared at him. He narrowed his eyes and walked off.

"I will be back! You will come around sooner or later," He dissapeared as I woke up with a start. My brother was in the room, sleeping with his head on the bed. Sitting up, I could feel the bandages that he put on me.

"Aragorn, sleepy head. Wake up!" I shook him awake and then got out of the warm bed. Pulling on what I wore yesterday, (but new and clean and with a mithril shirt underneath), I yawned and walked away. "Aragorn, if you don't get up, I will make you get out."I taunted.

He groaned and hit me lightly. "Fine, Mother!" He teased. I was always the one that looked out for him, like a mother would. "I've got to leave for a council with the king. Theoden wants to see me." Aragorn told me as he changed into something new.

"Bye," I waved at him as he stepped out of the door. Braiding my hair, I braided my crown in to it. Smiling, I brushed my fingers on the mithril circlet. I headed out of the room, trying to find Eowen or Tauriel. I found Tauriel and for the next 10 minutes, we talked. We talked about our favorite things or her love interests(in which we blushed the whole time). After the council was over, Aragorn came to talk to me.

"I should tell you that we are fleeing the city to go to Helm's Deep. So pack your bags and get your horses because we are leaving real soon." He said, then turned on his heel and left to our rooms.

"See you later," I called to Tauriel over my shoulder and went to our room. Grabbing my bow, quiver, and mithril elven sword, I put them on and ran out side. My side ached from my wounds and started to bleed a little as I ran. Ignoring them, I went the stables and found Argo. "Hey, boy! We're going on a ride to Helm's Deep," I patted his muzzle and he neighed, like he understood what I was saying. He nosed my wounds and I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know! But he won't let me fight if I'm hurt," I shushed. Grabbing Argo's tack, I tacked him up and mounted. Clicking my tongue, I moved the reins to gallop out. Finding Aragorn, I rode up next to him. He was walking but about my height on Argo. Argo was only a little bigger then his stomach area.

"Hey, little sis," Estel (AKA: Aragorn's other name that Elrond had called him for 77 years) called. Smiling, I went into a trot to find Tauriel.

"Hey! What did you tell Eowen when she asked how I knew Aragorn?" I asked, couristy spiked in my voice.

"I told him that I knew Aragorn and sometimes he had babysat you along with Legolas," Tauriel explained. I nodded, thankful she hadn't told the truth.


End file.
